Nightmares
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: Phineas has been having those nightmares again. Phineas/Ferb, established relationship, SLASH.


**I've been reading as much Phinerb as I can, and got inspired. I hope you guys like!**

Xoxoxo

_He was running. Always running. Some kind of large robot was chasing him, but he couldn't see it clearly. It was blurry, something blocking him from getting a good look. No matter how many corners he skidded around, or how fast he ran, it was still just a few meters behind him, announcing in its cold, robotic voice, 'Show me your papers or die.'_

_He ran into a dead end. Stupid! he cursed himself, slowly turning to face the menacing figure behind him. Somewhere deep down, he'd know the dead end was there. Why had he still gone down that street? His ten-year-old legs trembled from fear and exhaustion, he couldn't remember how long he'd been running. It seemed like forever. The cold voice changed, replaced by a cheery one. 'Let's have lunch sometime!' confused, he stared at the blurry robot, trying to bring it into focus. At first he wondered if his sight had been diminished, but his surroundings were crystal clear. It was just the robot._

'_Die!' it snarled, and vaulted forwards, a cold hand closing around his waist, a scream clawing its way up his throat-_

15-year-old Phineas cried out, his eyes flying open and meeting darkness. He was soaked in terror sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably as he tried desperately to stifle the tears stinging his eyes. It was so cold, so frightening in his bed. He was craving companionship, a warm body to chase away the nightmare, but he was still too scared to even move. He spent several minutes lying there, shivering and tense, before he gathered the courage to sit up. He pushed his covers off, shaking in the cold night air as he felt his way over to his step-brother's bed.

Once he had located it, he pulled back the blankets and started to climb in next to the larger body. It stirred when he bumped against it accidentally, and rolled over so it was facing him. 'Phin?' 16-year-old Ferb murmured sleepily, one arm reaching out to pull the blankets back over them both. The other arm was pushed underneath Phineas' body, holding him, pulling him closer in a soft embrace. 'You had the nightmare again, didn't you?'

He could barely speak, the dream still echoing in his head, so he made a tiny agreeing noise. Slowly, the terror was diminishing as he buried his face in his brother's chest and lay there, forcing back the tears. Ferb said nothing, resting his chin on Phineas' head and humming softly. There was a slight dipping at the end of the bed, and Phineas felt something touch his leg through the blankets. He almost screamed out loud before he realized it was Perry, who settled down between the two teen's feet and chattered softly. He'd forgotten the monotreme had been sleeping on his bed when he'd left it. He must have been woken up when Phineas had left it and followed him.

'It's always the same dream,' he whispered, his voice cracking slightly in the middle of his sentence. One of the many curses of puberty. 'It's always chasing me, and I hit a dead end, and it lunges for me, and-' he cut off, close to tears again, and moved even closer to his brother.

'Shh,' Ferb's hand was resting on the small of his back, and it began to move back and forth soothingly. His other hand moved and found Phineas' chin, tilting it up and away from his chest so he could see the outline of it in the darkness. His hand shifted from the chin upwards, to brush the shockingly red hair away from Phineas' face. 'It's okay, it wasn't real.'

Phineas couldn't see Ferb's eyes, but he knew they were frowning in concern. Focusing on his brother helped keep the terror at bay, he realized. When his thoughts strayed back to the nightmare, he'd freeze up again. With that in mind, he moved one of his hands up and felt for Ferb's face, cupping the cheek once he'd found it. 'Kiss me,' he whispered, his voice sounding so loud in the silence of the night.

'Phineas,' his brother's voice was stern and tense, and the red-head knew it was from the effort to restrain himself from obeying Phineas' order. 'You're scared and upset, I'm not going to take advantage of-'

He was cut off when the hand on his cheek covered his mouth, and Phineas found his fear was almost gone, now that he was warm and had his brother. He wiggled upwards a bit so their faces were at the same level and leaned in close. 'It'll make me feel better. Please?'

Ferb sighed against the smaller boy's hand in defeat. He pulled the hand away and moved forward. It was awkward at first, because he couldn't see and his lips landed on Phineas' chin, but he moved them upwards until their lips met, and he felt the other boy smile against him.

He tried to keep it soft and loving to comfort Phineas, but apparently his brother didn't want either of those. The smaller boy fisted his hands in Ferb's t-shirt and intensified the kiss, pushing harder and nipping at his brother's lower lip. There was a low moan, and neither of them were sure who made the noise.

Phineas tried to slide his leg over Ferb's waist, intending to straddle him, but a large hand at his hip kept him in place. 'I'm not going to take this further after you've had a nightmare, Phin,' Ferb sounded frustrated, and he pulled away to kiss Phineas' forehead gently. 'Now go to sleep, and we'll see what happens in the morning.'

'Fine,' Phineas sounded sulky, but he moved back down so his head was resting on his brother's chest, and he felt safe and loved in Ferb's embrace. He _was _tired anyway. And Candace would kill them if their love making woke her up. With a sigh, he tilted his head upwards and pressed a kiss to Ferb's collarbone. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Xoxoxo

**What do you think? Review and tell me!**

**And yes, the robot is from the Second Dimension movie. I thought that even though they had their memories erased, it might be possible for little snippets of it to come back to them in dreams or nightmares.**


End file.
